Happily ever after
by sexyandknowit
Summary: After China Chris, Piers and their friends just want to live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is sexyandknowit and I am super excited to post this fic!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

**Chapter One**

Chris and Piers were in love an they had always had feelings for each other but Chris did not want to admit that he was gay. Piers was in love with Chris but he was too shy to tell Chris his feelings (Piers is a very blunt guy as we all know, lol! In the video games he always spoke his mind but when it came to confessing his love for Chris, he just could not admit it). Chris and Piers and Chris and Piers' team had a dangerous mission in Edonia. The team knew that the mission would be dangerous but they didn't know just how bad it would be. It was on that mission that Ada's clone killed almost all of Chris' men. Chris and Piers were attacked by the mutated people that used to be their team members. They tried to run away and Chris bumped his head.

Months later, Chris forgot about the incident that happened. He became a drunk in Edonia. One day he was at the bar and a handsome man walked in. Chris was drunk but he still noticed the man. Chris cock started to get hard.

"Oh fuck. Who is that sexy beast?" thought Chris to himself. The man sat down next to Chris and Chris' cock was getting harder and harder. He was so turned on and the guy didn't even do anything he was just sitting next to him! lol!

"They don't make good steaks like back at home." said the man, eating his steak.

"This guy looks so familiar." Thought Chris, "why do I feel like I know him? And why does he turn me on so much? Maybe I am gay and because of my memory loss I don't remember.

Chris got up and walked away. He didn't want to remember his past and that is why is hiding in Edonia. He sat down on another table and Piers followed him and sat down too.

"I can't believe this is what happened to the great Chris Redfield!" yelled Piers. "You can't hide from the past Chris! Do you not remember how the team died?"

Piers got out his smartphone and showed Chris pictures of his dead teammates. Chris started to get a headache because he started to remember.

"REMEMBER CHRIS! REMEMBER!" yelled Piers!

Chris remembered and when he saw the BSAA patch on Piers he remembered even more. He remembered everything.

"I remember." said Chris. "Do we have a mission."

"Yes." said Piers. "The world is in trouble and only you can help us Captain." When he said that, other men stood up and surrounded them. They were also from the BSAA. Captain Redfield was back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The mission was dangerous but Chris, Piers, Leon, Helena, Jake and Sherry defeated all the monsters. Chris and Piers were underwater. They had beaten haos but Piers got infected. Chris was sad that he was not able to protect the man he loved. He was infected but Chris could still keep him alive and find a cure for him. Chris helped Piers to walk to the escape pods.

"Captain it's getting stronger!" said Piers.

"Fight it Piers! Don't worry we're escaping right now!"

Chris pushed the button to open the escape pod and then Piers pushed him in and closed the door. Chris was banging.

"Piers! What are you doing? No! I won't leave without you!"

"I'm sorry Chris, but the virus will soon take over my mind. I can't become a monster! I would rather die!"

"There is hope for you Piers!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is!"

"Look you know that girl Sherry right? She is infected with the G-Virus but the virus didn't take over her mind! You can be cured Piers!"

The underwater facility was getting worse and worse. Time was running out.

"Piers please! Don't do this! I'm in love with you!"

"Really? I have been too shy to say anything to you but I'm in love with you too!"

"Don't kill yourself Piers! I need to be with the man I love!"

Piers was very quiet and then he pushed a button. Chris thought that it was the button that would launch the escape pods but instead the escape pods opened. Piers changed his mind!

"Oh Chris! I want to be with you too!" said Piers.

Chris and Piers tongues kissed. Their cocks were both so hard.

"Lets get out of here so that we can be together then!" said Chris. The escape pod launched and they started going up to the surface. Chris and Piers were so happy that they could be together that they couldn't wait to get it on. They were tongue kissing each other and then Piers ripped Chris' clothes off. Chris was naked. Because Piers had a mutated super strong he was able to rip off his clothes immediately. Piers bent down and started sucking his hard cock.

"Oh yeah baby." said Chris, turned on and touching his hard nipples. When Piers was done sucking his cock, Chris pulled down Piers' pants and boxers and put his cock in his asshole. Piers moaned.

"Oh Chris! Oh Chris!"

Chris was thrusting and going harder and harder and faster and faster.

"Oh Chris! Yes!" said Piers who was using his non mutated arm to rub his hard nipples and cock. Piers wanted to be inside Chris' asshole as well. He pushed him to the floor and got on top of him. Chris was kissing his mutated arm. He got a little shock.

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to shock you!" said Piers disappointed.

"Don't worry, it's only a little shock and I actually like the shocks. It's a turn on!"

Piers then thrust himself inside Chris. Chris' legs were on Piers' shoulder.

"Oh Piers!"

"I'm going to cum!" said Piers and they both exploded. They laid down, satisfied.

"I love you." said Chris.

"I love you too." said Piers.

They had already reached the surface and the escape pod opened. They were ready to begin their lives together now that the outbreak was over.

No flames! Flamers are haters! Read and review! kthanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Piers was cured of the virus and he stared looking normal again. Thanks to Rebecca Chambers, she was the one who found a cure for him. Piers and Chris were dating and they moved into an apartment together. Jake and Sherry were dating too. Leon was sad because he was the only one that was single. He wanted to be with Ada so much. He loved her very much.

One day, Leon was sitting down in his office, looking at the compact that Ada gave him. He was the only one in his office or at least he thought he was alone.

"Hello Leon. Long time no see."

"Ada?" said Leon. He turned and saw her by the window. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm a spy remember?"

"Oh yeah." said Leon.

"Leon, I quit the spy business. I'm not a spy anymore."

"Really? But I thought you loved being a spy?"

"I do, but I love you more. I want to be with you Leon. No more running away. The last mission in China we almost died. We could have died never being a couple."

"You're right. I'm so happy to hear this Ada. I feel like I'm dreaming!"

"Does this seem like a dream to you?" said Ada kissing him.

The next day, Chris, Piers, Helena, Ada, Leon, Jake and Sherry all decided to meet up in their apartment. Everyone was very happy that Leon and Ada were finally together. They were sitting down playing truth or dare and Sherry came up with a very naughty dare.

"I dare all of us to have an orgy!" said Sherry.

"That would be so hot!" said Ada, kissing Sherry.

"I'm in. I've always been curious to know what it's like to have sex with a woman." said Piers, kissing Helena. They were having a very steamy orgy. Meanwhile outside the apartment they didn't know that Albert Wesker was watching them.

"I am going to get my revenge on all of them!" said Albert Wesker. "Hand it to me."

Someone handed a remote control device to Wesker. He pushed the button and the apartment exploded. Chris, Piers, Ada, Sherry, Jake, Helena, Leon were dead.

Albert Wesker laughed. "I have gotten my revenge! Thank you for your assistance...Jill."

The person that handed the remote to Albert Wesker was Jill! Albert Wesker brainwashed her again and she was the one who secretly planted bombs in the apartment when she went to visit Chris and Piers.

"You're welcome my lover." said Jill.

Albert Wesker and Jill tongue kissed and when they released the kiss, saliva was coming out from both of their mouths (like that scene in cruel intentions with Sarah Michelle Gellar and Selma Blair is what I mean).

Albert Wesker was alive and he was going to destroy the world. Chris, Piers, Ada, Helena, Sherry, Jake and Leon thought that they would all live happily ever after but that bastard Wesker stopped them. The world was in trouble.

**The End**

**You guys didn't expect that twist at the end right? So unexpected right? Please review and thanks for reading my fic!**


End file.
